


暖陽

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: PTT主題徵文：外甥食母舅 親像食豆腐
Relationships: 徐宗諺/紀遠陽
Series: 短篇 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504





	暖陽

徐宗諺仰頭深深吸了一口空氣，感覺鼻腔裡滿是燃燒後留下的餘煙，味道不算太好，有點嗆，混合著濃濃的雨水味，好幾天了，都是如此。  
他牽起始終站在他身旁揪著他衣角的男孩，帶著他向前來弔念的為數不多的親戚們一一鞠躬道別。男孩有樣學樣的跟著他彎腰，卻因為站不穩而踉蹌了一下，最後被徐宗諺抱在懷裡目送親友離去。  
和禮儀社的負責人確認所有治喪事宜已經完成，後續的祭祀則會移交給塔方來聯絡後，徐宗諺和負責人鄭重的道過謝，便拉著男孩準備上車離開。  
男孩的行李並不多，一個小小的雙肩包和一袋子的衣服，看起來很多，但仔細一看，有些已經太小，有些則被洗得很舊了。除此之外就沒有了，那就是他全部的行李。  
沒有這個年齡該有的玩具，也沒有一雙合腳的鞋。  
徐宗諺看著男孩腳上他臨時買來的卡通圖案的球鞋，待男孩坐上副駕駛座後替他繫上安全帶，思忖著待會兒就帶他去買些新衣服，揉揉他的頭叮囑他乖乖坐好，就將車門關上了。

「弟弟。」  
徐宗諺繞過車身，在準備上車前被叫住了。  
叫住他的男人神色慌張，襯衫釦子都扣錯了兩顆，蓬頭垢面的，一點也沒有往昔的英姿挺拔。  
徐宗諺皺了皺眉，回身看著男人說：「我不是你弟弟。」  
「陽陽在裡面嗎？能不能再讓我看一眼？一眼就好了。」  
「不用了吧。」徐宗諺有些煩躁的揉了揉頭髮，錯開男人的視線嘆了口氣道：「晚了。」  
語畢，他不再理會男人的哀求，迅速上了車發動車子，一腳踩下油門掉頭離去。  
紀遠陽在徐宗諺駛出大門的同時忽然回頭看了一眼。  
可也只是一眼，他很快又收回視線坐好，雙手規規矩矩地搭在腿上，連要去哪、做什麼都沒問。  
徐宗諺不發一語的看著男孩一連串的動作，在等一個紅燈的時候伸手過去捏住他小小的手掌。  
紀遠陽回握住他，小小的喊了他一聲：「舅舅。」  
「嗯。」徐宗諺淡淡的應了一聲。  
紀遠陽眨眨眼睛，他垂下頭用另一隻手往臉上抹了一下，徐宗諺手背一濕，緊接著便感覺到有水珠一滴一滴落在他們交握的手上。  
他的手緊了緊，深呼吸一口氣，此時綠燈亮起，他便鬆開來了。

姊夫外遇又家暴，姊姊自殺。  
徐宗諺已經忘記在得知這個消息的時候是什麼感覺了，因為隨之而來等著他處理的後事一樁接著一樁來。和警方了解情況、和姊夫家裡討論賠償事宜、聯絡律師和社工……一件又一件，讓他根本沒有喘息和傷心的餘韻。  
父母親在姊姊結婚後便相繼因病過世，徐宗諺不知道該不該慶幸至少他們是看著姊姊快樂的嫁人之後才走的，可轉念一想，三個人如今到了同一塊地方，他們早晚也該知道了。  
思及此，徐宗諺淡淡的笑了，自己都說不清這個結果究竟是好是壞。  
這幾年他工作繁忙，自從陽陽出生以後為了不打擾他們一家就很少見面了。  
徐宗諺和姊姊多半只有在電話上聯繫，偶爾視訊一下看看外甥，從鏡頭裡看過去還以為她一直過得很好，殊不知卻忽略了她報喜不報憂的性格，根本不知道那個家裡實際上會是那樣的情況。  
那樣子的，還算「家」嗎？  
就連原本開朗愛撒嬌的孩子，也在父母的日夜爭吵和傷害下漸漸失去了同齡應有的光采。

徐宗諺先是拉著紀遠陽去剪了個頭髮，接著再帶他到百貨公司買了三大袋的衣服，挑了兩雙鞋，還多買了一雙拖鞋，再補充了一些備品，最後好好吃了一頓飯後才心滿意足地帶他回到自己的住處。  
紀遠陽是來過他家的。徐宗諺一個人住在市區大樓的五樓一個三房兩廳格局的屋子裡，前幾年在紀遠陽還小的時候就曾經讓姊姊帶他來住過幾天，當時徐宗諺就特別收拾了一個房間給他住，後來也就一直放著沒動，這一回他正式住到這裡，就正好將那間房給他了。  
徐宗諺將白牆刷上了淺藍色的漆，房間裡的家具也是訂做的木質系統家具。床墊選的是軟硬適中的品牌床墊，鋪上綠色的床單，書桌上還留著上一次紀遠陽來時他買的玩具汽車。  
「有印象嗎？」徐宗諺牽著紀遠陽去看他的房間，放開手推了他後背一把說：「這裡以後就是你的房間了。」  
紀遠陽往前走了一步，抬頭環顧了下四周，轉了一圈又回頭看向徐宗諺。他立在原地像是躊躇了一下，最後還是走回去撲抱住他的舅舅。  
「怎麼了？」徐宗諺趕緊接住這個擁抱，笑著這麼問。  
然而紀遠陽只是搖搖頭，兩手緊緊揪著男人的衣服下襬，久久都不願放開。

睡覺前，徐宗諺用從藥局買來的除疤膏替紀遠陽仔細的抹在他傷痕累累的手臂和小腿上。  
那麼小的幾塊皮膚，卻佈滿了菸頭燙出來的痕跡和幾道已經癒合的傷疤。徐宗諺一邊抹，心臟鈍鈍的疼，眉頭漸漸蹙起，不明白這麼小的一個孩子究竟是如何承受起這些的。  
那個男人到底怎麼忍心下得了手？  
他怎麼會……一點都沒察覺到呢？  
小朋友甚至連求救都不會啊。

紀遠陽大概是查覺到徐宗諺的不快，他靜靜地任徐宗諺在他四肢都抹上藥膏，在快要擦完的時候戳了戳他舅舅的手，像是安慰一般地說：「爸爸說這個是男人的勳章。」  
徐宗諺聞言眉頭皺得更深了，他抽了張衛生紙擦掉手指上殘留的藥膏，示意紀遠陽躺到床上後說：「男人的勳章不是這麼來的。」  
紀遠陽睜著一雙無辜的大眼睛，追問道：「那是怎麼來的呢？」  
「是保護重要的人。」徐宗諺撩起紀遠陽的瀏海，俯下身在他前額印上一吻，低聲說：「為了愛的人受的傷，那才是男人的勳章。」  
紀遠陽一臉懵懵懂懂。  
徐宗諺笑了笑，替他蓋上被子壓實了被角說：「晚安。」

\--

紀遠陽將自己的人生劃分成了兩段，五歲以前，和五歲以後。  
對於五歲以前的事情，到如今他已經想不起來太多了，只依稀記得那是一段充滿著咆哮、辱罵、尖叫和疼痛的日子。說不出有多黑暗，畢竟那時紀遠陽還太小了，他沒上幼稚園，懂得實在不多，也分不清「正常」該是什麼樣子，只知道一直哭、一直哭，哭到後來累了，哭不出來了，就麻痺了。  
而對於五歲以後的他，用三個字概括，那叫「徐宗諺」。  
他的舅舅。  
——舅舅。  
紀遠陽站在門外深呼吸一口氣，「舅舅。」他推開房門走了進去，放任自己的重量倒在一團被撐得鼓起的被子上，往裡頭蹭了蹭說：「你該起床了。」  
「唔……」被窩裡的人動了動，沒有反應。  
紀遠陽戳了戳男人經過一夜之後長出來的鬍渣，嘴唇不經意的擦過對方的，又自己摀著嘴避開，在他耳邊說：「我做了早餐，今天的煎蛋沒有燒焦，你不吃吃看嗎？」  
「吃……」徐宗諺掙扎著慢慢掀開棉被，剛想起身就又倒回床上，用剛睡醒那般低啞的嗓音道：「陽陽今天做早餐啊？」  
紀遠陽最受不了男人用這種聲音喊他，他臉一紅，意圖掩飾自己的害臊大吼：「快起床！」  
隨後也不管徐宗諺有沒有清醒，他翻身下了床，碰的一聲關上房門逃到廚房去了。  
徐宗諺無奈地笑了笑，撿起慌亂中被踢下床的枕頭，已然沒了睡意。

徐宗諺洗漱完又換上成套的西裝，將自己從一個邋遢的中年男人收拾整齊後才走出房間，他低著頭一邊調整皮帶一邊走到客廳，一抬頭，就見紀遠陽紅著一張臉站在他面前。  
前幾年還比他矮了近一個頭小男孩，到了今年已經幾乎與他視線齊平了。不僅如此，徐宗諺上下打量了一會兒明顯是在等待他評價的少年，嶄新而潔白的襯衫是他前一晚燙好的，此刻套在它的主人身上正好合身，襯得人身高腿長。  
「長大了。」徐宗諺揉揉紀遠陽的頭，又指著他的褲腰處問：「衣服不用紮進去嗎？」  
紀遠陽滿足地笑了，「紮不紮都可以，現在學校已經沒有硬性規定啦！」他拉著徐宗諺到飯桌上坐好，接著端來兩個盛滿食物的盤子放在兩人面前，又替徐宗諺倒了一杯黑咖啡。  
「這樣啊。」徐宗諺先喝了一口冒著熱氣的咖啡，等紀遠陽落座後才又說：「舅舅老了。」  
「哪有老。」紀遠陽自己幫自己倒了一杯牛奶，不想在年齡問題多加探究，便轉移話題問：「好喝嗎？」  
「好喝，不過你以後平日就不要這樣做了，上了高中還是以學業為重，別做早餐你還能多睡一點。」  
「哦。」紀遠陽癟癟嘴，對於他舅舅沒事又開始說教的性格有些不滿，叉子戳進切成一塊一塊的起司中，一口就吃掉了三個。

朝夕相處了這麼長的時間，遲鈍如徐宗諺都能看得出紀遠陽在鬧彆扭，他將自己盤子裡的火腿弄到紀遠陽那邊去，紀遠陽看了他一眼，氣鼓鼓的把火腿吞了。  
徐宗諺撐著頭笑著問：「覺得我煩？」  
紀遠陽低下頭，「……沒有啦。」叉子戳在平平的煎蛋上，戳出了一個又一個小洞。  
「小孩子。」徐宗諺這麼說完，就安靜下來專心迅速的解決起自己的早餐。  
紀遠陽的小彆扭被這麼一句話給徹底打了回去，他有點洩氣，明明不想總是被當作孩子看待的，卻怎麼都做得不夠好。

吃完早餐之後徐宗諺照慣例先把紀遠陽送到學校才去上班，這樣的作息從紀遠陽開始上學以來就從沒變過，徐宗諺會在車子裡看著紀遠陽走進校門才離開。  
縱使這麼做會讓徐宗諺的打卡時間變得緊繃，為了不讓紀遠陽感到少於父母所能給予的關愛，徐宗諺還是盡心盡力的，在他所能做到的範圍內照顧好他。  
實際上紀遠陽並不是太讓人頭痛的孩子，許是有過那段被家暴的經歷，剛開始的時候他在徐宗諺面前總是乖巧得過分，連一點任性的話都不敢說，在學校受了委屈也只敢一個人躲在房間生悶氣，讓徐宗諺簡直又好笑又心疼。  
這樣的紀遠陽，徐宗諺幾乎是用盡全力在寵著他了，只是近幾年來他才漸漸發現，自己似乎有點寵過頭了。  
青春期小朋友的那麼點小心思，他又怎麼會看不出來。

午休時間徐宗諺一個人在茶水間喝咖啡，他倚在牆邊小口小口啜飲著熱咖啡放空，被正好進來裝水的林駿逮個正著。  
林駿和他算是在公司裡比較有私交的同事，偶爾下班後還能去小酌談心的那種，因此對方也知道一些紀遠陽的事，一看見徐宗諺就笑著調侃道：「怎麼，養成日記終於解到高中副本，有種悵然若失的感覺嗎？」  
「說什麼。」徐宗諺笑著咋舌，輕輕揍了他一拳。  
「講真的，這幾年你為了照顧你姊的小孩犧牲了多少？都養這麼大了，也差不多該獨立了吧。」  
「才高中呢，至少也等到成年吧。」  
林駿「唉呀」一聲：「講是這樣講，其實一眨眼就過去了，小孩子長得真快啊。」  
「……」徐宗諺怔了怔，將手裡的紙杯捏扁了扔進垃圾桶裡，喃喃道：「是啊。」  
對於紀遠陽以後的事情，徐宗諺也不是沒有仔細思考過的，只是在紀遠陽上高中以前，那些想法都還是個模糊的影子，始終沒有一個定論。  
經林駿這麼一說，倒是讓徐宗諺有了更加明確的念頭。

當晚紀遠陽一回到家，就見客廳桌上散著好幾張紙，徐宗諺坐在沙發上認真地看著其中一張，聽見開門聲抬頭看了他一眼，便招手要他到旁邊坐下。  
紀遠陽不明所以，先去放了書包以後就趕緊坐到徐宗諺旁邊，他挨得很近，湊過去看才發現原來那些紙都是代辦的文宣。  
紀遠陽忽然覺得有些不妙，剛想開口，就聽徐宗諺說：「陽陽，大學去國外讀吧。」  
紀遠陽一聽心重重的沉了下去，他下意識的就想拒絕：「為什麼……？我不要，我出國了那舅舅怎麼辦？」  
「沒怎麼辦啊，我就繼續努力賺你的學費。」  
「你討厭我了嗎？」  
「不是這樣。」  
紀遠陽著急的揪住徐宗諺的衣袖，「舅舅，我……」然而他一對上徐宗諺的眼睛，欲說出口的話卻鯁在喉頭，他一個字也吐不出來。  
徐宗諺將桌面上的紙整理成一疊，交給紀遠陽說：「你考慮看看，不要想我該怎麼辦，你想想自己。」  
紀遠陽抿了抿唇，沒接過那些資料，低聲說：「我不要。」  
徐宗諺一愣：「……什麼？」  
「為什麼不能想你？為什麼要我只考慮自己？」紀遠陽拍開舉在他面前的那隻手，憤而起身大吼：「我明明就只有你了啊！」

碰！  
紀遠陽用力關上房門將自己鎖進房間裡，留下散落一地的文宣和仍呆愣在沙發上的徐宗諺。  
不是沒想過紀遠陽會反抗的，只是沒想到他的反應會這麼劇烈。那些兩人相處間從不戳破的心思，也在他的情緒反應下全都袒露出來，一點都無法再隱藏。  
換作是別人，別的、同年齡的任何人那樣說，徐宗諺都不會多想，可他就是知道，或許紀遠陽也發現他知道了，那些日常相處的一舉一動，紀遠陽的眼神和表情……早已經與往日不同。  
徐宗諺走到紀遠陽的房門前輕輕敲了兩下，不意外的沒有獲得任何回應，他只好對著門自言自語道：「陽陽，我不是討厭你也不是要趕你走，我剛剛說得還不夠清楚，我們之後再來談談好嗎？」  
過了很久裡面都沒有傳來回應，徐宗諺嘆了口氣，回房去了。

那之後的幾天，誰都沒有再提起這件事。  
放在客廳桌上的那堆文宣被拿走了，紀遠陽每天早上還是會比徐宗諺早起，堅持替兩人做早餐，只不過他不會再隨便跳上床叫人起床，也不再時不時分享學校裡發生的趣事了。  
徐宗諺在工作的時候忍不住分神想，他是不是做錯了呢？  
或者是說，這一路走來，他是不是有什麼地方沒做好，才會讓紀遠陽對他產生這方面的想法？  
還是他其實誤會了呢？  
徐宗諺皺著眉，忽然間手機響起，他沒注意來電顯示就直接接了起來，對面便傳來一道女聲說：「您好，請問是遠陽的舅舅嗎？」  
徐宗諺愣了愣道：「我是。」  
「遠陽他因為身體不舒服發燒要請假回家，這邊……」  
「我去接他。」徐宗諺趕忙起身，跟老師說：「請他在警衛室等我，我馬上到。」

徐宗諺把下午的班請掉了，用最快的速度開車過去，等紀遠陽一上車就把自己的西裝外套丟給他，又是摸他額頭試探溫度，又是著急地問：「有沒有哪裡不舒服？」  
紀遠陽抱著還有些體溫的外套，面對徐宗諺的關心忍不住紅了眼眶，搖搖頭撇開視線道：「沒有。」  
徐宗諺沒錯過他的表情，扣著小朋友的下頷又把人扭了回來面對面，紀遠陽吸了吸鼻子說：「你幹嘛過來，我自己回去就好了。」  
「我是你的監護人。」  
紀遠陽掙扎著說：「……你知道我是什麼意思。」  
「陽陽。」徐宗諺加重了力道，逼著紀遠陽與他對視，低聲說：「你也知道我是什麼意思。」

紀遠陽就明白了。  
他是年紀小，但不是什麼都不懂的人，他和徐宗諺兩個人一起生活了那麼久，相處之間並沒有父子那般嚴肅的關係，紀遠陽從來也不吵不鬧，和徐宗諺比起家人，更像是朋友。  
他們對彼此早都熟悉的不行，一個眼神一個動作，全都逃不過。  
紀遠陽早該想到的。他的舅舅全心全意照顧他十幾年，身邊從來沒有別人，他怎麼會覺得男人會不懂他的那些小動作呢？  
徐宗諺是什麼意思？  
就是他不會阻止自己對他有想法，但不會有所回應的意思。  
他從未直接道破紀遠陽的心思，可也僅止於此，那已經是他對紀遠陽近乎極限的寵愛。  
再多的，他不能給，也給不起。

紀遠陽伸出手指點上男人的鼻尖，徐宗諺沒有拒絕，任憑紀遠陽用指尖描摹他的臉型，從鼻子、往下滑到人中、到嘴唇、再到下巴。  
紀遠陽用掌心蓋住徐宗諺的嘴，閉上眼睛將一個吻輕輕落在他的手背上。  
「之前有個同學跟我說過一個秘密。」紀遠陽輕聲開口。  
「什麼秘密？」徐宗諺順應著問。  
「她說她的初戀是她爸爸。」  
「哈哈，那代表你同學的爸爸很帥氣吧。」  
紀遠陽瞇起眼睛說：「我的舅舅也很帥。」  
徐宗諺抿唇垂眸，拉開紀遠陽的手說：「回家吧，你該休息了。」  
紀遠陽端坐回副駕駛座，自己將安全帶繫上，就像他每一次坐在徐宗諺車上那樣，安安靜靜的，乖得令人心疼。  
徐宗諺忽然覺得嘴唇後知後覺的灼熱起來，都說掌心連著心臟，紀遠陽心口處的那份熱度像是透過掌心傳了過來，燒得他一陣慌張。  
少年人純粹的愛戀被他親手捻熄了，卻不小心燙著了自己，直到現在才開始感到疼痛。

\--

三年後，紀遠陽出國了。  
徐宗諺一路將他送到登機口，和他抱了很久，又交代了很多，最後約定好要時常聯繫，才依依不捨地把人送走。  
回到辦公室的徐宗諺看著一桌代辦的文件感到一陣茫然，胸口像是空了一塊，他說不上為什麼，只得壓下這份心慌坐到位子上開始自己一天的工作。  
林駿抓準時間敲門進來和他閒聊，問他紀遠陽是不是真的出國讀書了。  
「是啊。」  
「他真的很優秀。」  
徐宗諺苦笑道：「當然。」  
「真虧你能把他照顧得這麼好，哪像我兒子，書都讀不好。」  
「每個人的長處不同吧。」  
林駿又說了一會話，見徐宗諺興致不高的樣子，想他可能是第一天和小外甥分開還不太習慣，就悻悻然地回到自己的位子了。

徐宗諺點開了航班資訊，半晌又想到時間也還沒過多久，整個人往後靠在椅背上仰頭捏了捏鼻樑。  
他想起紀遠陽剛到家裡的那一天，面對自己的房間沒有太多讚嘆，卻反過來緊緊的抱住他，甚至到了洗澡的時候都捨不得鬆開。  
想起紀遠陽總是笑著幫他準備早餐的時候，有時徐宗諺晚上加班到很晚，因此早上很難提早爬起來，紀遠陽知道以後剛開始會自己跑去外面買，久而久之就學會了自己做，連咖啡都從即溶變成自己煮。  
他的可愛和懂事，他的隱忍和退讓。  
徐宗諺揉著隱隱作痛的左胸，不得不承認自己根本沒有表現出來的那樣無所謂。  
想著那些天理倫常，把人推開的是他，可真面臨到離別，後悔的也是他。  
只是紀遠陽已經如他所願的去開拓自己的眼界，而他只能留在原地，一個人自言自語道：「他是我的責任。」

END


End file.
